ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Eleki Battery
Eleki Battery (エレキ・バッテリー, Ereki Batterī) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a junior lightweight professional boxer, counter specialist, and the junior lightweight national champion from the Philippines, who has fought against Kimura Tatsuya twice, both times resulting in a draw. History Part II A Passing Point Arc The match was in front of 15000 fans in Yokohama Arena, which put pressure on Kimura and thrown him off his game. Battery appeared to be fine. At the start of the match, Battery charged out and attacked aggressively, while Kimura used his legs and tried to get away. Battery used his speed to keep up with Kimura, and was able to land a counter one minute into the match that knocked down Kimura. Kimura was able to get up. When the match continued, Battery attacked right away. Kimura was able to trade hits with him, where Kimura realised that Battery was a counter puncher. Kimura had one goal was run away until he was able to recover. By round three, Kimura managed to stay alive by clinching and moving around. In the seventh round, Battery was still getting clinched. Battery was fighting close range with Kimura and getting beat up pretty badly, but was able to hold on, when he finally able to knock down Battery after landing a body blow. Kimura realised that Battery was bad at taking damage, where he had a incredibly weak body. Kimura was able to knock Battery down again. In the final round with little time left, the score was even, but Kimura ran out of time and only managed to get a draw. Chaos Arc When Takamura's next title defence was decided, Kimura was an opener for the event, where was having a rematch with Battery. Kimura was more confident in winning the rematch, since he knew Battery's weakness. However, on the day of the match, Kimura noticed that Battery actually built up his body, where he fixed his weakness. The match started, Kimura aimed his punches at Battery's body, but they appeared to not work. Kimura continued to target Battery's body, when he noticed Battery's face change, and continued to attack. However, Kimura forgot Battery was a counter puncher, and took a down in the first round again. Kimura was able to stand, and Battery started attacking aggressively again. Kimura decided to run away again in order to heal his damage till the seventh round, while continued to throw body blows. Battery started to block the body blows, after seeing through Kimura's attack pattern. Kimura kept at it until, he used his Dragonfish Blow instead, which caught Battery off guard and knocked him to the ground. Battery was able to stand, and the match went the distance again resulting in another decision draw. Match History Appearance Battery is a dark-skinned man with a defining feature in his partially bald haircut, a lightning bolt shaved on the top his head, along with three horizontal stripes of hair around his head. He also has a large nose and no eyebrows. Personality His personality was never revealed and of how exactly he acts, as he never spoke it is unknown what personality he has, and never will. Boxing Abilities Like the Papaya Dachiu and Aoki Masaru matchup, Battery has a similar style to Kimura, being well-rounded. Kimura realised too late, that Battery's weakness was his body. Before their second match, Battery worked exclusively to strengthen his lower body and removing his only known weakness. Techniques *Counter Punch Gallery Manga Scenes= |-| Anime Scenes= Trivia *Battery has the Plus sign (+) and Minus sign (-) on his trunks like the Positive and Negative currents of a battery. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Junior Lightweights Category:Champions